Isabelle
History Isabelle (Isa) is the long friend of Henry who used to live in Rubyton Town as a child. The two would spend time together along Lake Ordinance, playing with the other kids, until one day, her family decided to move to the chilly Snowmint Town. However, before leaving, she made Henry promise to visit her again someday. From that day on, things grew worse when Isa, during baton practice, fell terribly ill in Snowflake Elementary and now placed in a coma-like condition for six years, going on seven, she waits for Henry to return. But during this time, her child-like apparition searches out for Henry, so that she could recover, eventually one day, to wake up and see the world again. She is known as Mina when she met Cylan and Marquis in the back alleys. Personality Not much is known about her true personality, but she is cheerful, gentle, athletic, a little mischievous, and kind. Roles on Dimensional Clash She makes an appearence as an astral projection in threads by pknova2010. Friends/Allies *'Marquis' *'Henry' *'Specter:' Despite of Specter brainwashing her, she grew some form of respect towards the albino. Normally, other people would be unfavorable towards him, however she believes that kindness should be the way even towards a hardened heart. That and the fact that she loves monkeys! Enemies *None at the moment Abilities Very little is known about her abilities, however, they are most effective when she is in her apparition form. *Flying *Recovery (with use of a Magical Flute) *Rememberance (with use of a Magical Flute) Skills In her older self, she handy with first-aid, can cook, enjoys skiing, and possibly doing gymnastics, while in her apparition form, she is also good with gymnastics, talented musician and is very creative with writing. Weapons Baton Twirler Given by her mother at Christmas when she was a child on the Snowflake Elementary Baton Team, it is an another light weapon that Isa (Mina) could carry. The two rubber ends are for simple and nimble attacks, raising speed and evasion. However, constant routine of baton twirling could possible distract/hypnotize an enemy and lower their offense. Ski Pole Probably the lightest weapon that Isa could carry, which is effective for simple and nimble attacks. Careful, it can poke an eye out! Trivia *Mina's angel wings are hidden most of the time. *In the picture above, she is only missing a backpack. (Picture is made by shiroandfubuki and credit goes to her.) *When Isabelle awakens from her coma, her child-like apparition will disappear. This is probably why people are guessing that she could be a result of Isabelle's subconscience. *She appears in the later part of a Memoria fanstory in ARC 1. *Mina/Isabelle rarely forgets a promise. Once someone tells her a promise, she keeps it forever. *She usually carries a music box with her. No one knows why she takes it with her. *She plays the same role as Ayu from the anime, Kannon. *Her theme "Promise" and "Pure Snows" are from the Kannon OST. "Promse" is her apparition's theme while "Pure Snows" is for her normal self. Category:Neutral characters Category:Fan characters Category:Females Category:Humans